Pillow Speak
by leopardlady90
Summary: Arthur and Merlin really should be studying... which would work better if they could actually keep their hands off each other for that amount of time. Which is kinda impossible! Slash. Oneshot


**New Merthur story x just for you! don't own anything and original story belongs to KlaineatMcKinley**

"Guess what, Arthur?" Merlin said as he sat down beside Arthur on his bed. Just a few minutes prior he had practically flew into the room, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Arthur looked up briefly from his notebook as he answered, "I have no idea. What?" And then he returned his eyes to the papers in front of him.

"Well, my parents are going out of town this weekend, and they're actually letting me stay at home alone. Yeah, I know I'm way old enough to stay at home by myself, but they usually make me go to a friends' just in case. Whatever. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to spend the weekend with me? If you want to…" Merlin continued, side-eyeing Arthur.

Arthur looked up once more to check if Merlin was kidding. He was only half-listening to what Merlin was saying before, but then it actually occurred to him that Merlin was asking him to spend a weekend at his house. Alone. _At Merlin's house._

Merlin moved his hand to cover Arthur's, linking their fingers and bring Arthur's to his lips, kissing them gently before speaking again. "It'd mean a lot to me. We don't even have to do anything. Not that we should anyway. It's only been a few months and we're both kind of new to this relationship thing, so… yeah. _Do_ you want to?"

Arthur's answer this time was quick, "Absolutely. I mean, I should probably talk to my dad about it, but he likes you so it shouldn't be that big of a deal…" he finished, shrugging his shoulders up a bit, smiling at Merlin's hopeful expression.

Merlin's face changed suddenly, into something Arthur wasn't expecting at all. Merlin practically growled and "I love you", low in his throat, before he pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips. Studying had been forgotten, it seemed, for the both of them.

Arthur moaned slightly causing Merlin to smile more into the heated kiss, knowing that was the only response he was going to get from Arthur. He let his hands fall from Arthur's face to hold him around the waist, letting them rest in the small of Arthur's back, leaning them down on the bed slightly.

Arthur moved his arms up around Merlin's shoulders, one hand grabbing at the back of his neck, fingers playing with the slight curls there.

Melrin used both hands to pull Arthur's waist closer to his. Arthur sighed into his mouth before pulling away to finally speak.

"Merlin, we need to stop," he said breathlessly, pulling away completely to sit on the edge of his bed, "What was that for, anyway?"

"I just wanted you to know. And you look really good today. I didn't say that when I got here just now because I wanted to tell you my news. But what'd you stop for?" Merlin whined sitting as well, twisting his legs Indian-style like he always did to sit in the middle of Arthur's bed. "I liked where that was going," He wiggled his eyebrows at Arthur, which made them both laugh.

"Me too, but _you_ promised to help me study. That's the whole reason you came over here in the first place. "

"Study, schmudy. It's already boring."

"You haven't even opened your book and I haven't mentioned anything about it, yet."

"Exactly. That's because it's too boring to discuss. C'mere, Arthur," Merlin said, low and kind of sexy, if Arthur had to admit.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but repositioned himself beside Merlin, his Chemistry textbook in his lap.

Not that he'd get a whole lot of studying done with Merlin literally attaching himself to Arthur's neck. The book slid a little off Arthur's lap as his eyes got heavy and drooped down in satisfaction. He definitely liked where this was going. He put his hand on Merlin's thigh because he had to hold on to something.

"Hnhngh, Mer- Merlin . . . We- we really need to stu- study now," he said, not helping the situation by scooting closer to Merlin.

Merlin laughed quietly, humming over Arthur's ear, almost causing Arthur to yell out. He caught himself before, just in time. He finally pulled away completely from Merlin's lips, sadly so.

Merlin sighed, and made a face, complete with the pouty lips, "You're no fun," He crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur felt bad, so he snuggled a little closer, making sure he could actually read his book this time. "I'm no fun, huh? Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend? I could change my mind about asking my dad about this weekend," he said as he smirked, still not looking at Merlin.

Merlin huffed and put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. "What do you need help with, my love, since it's obviously not me teaching you the full extent of my kissing skills."

Arthur laughed outright and looked at Merlin, still smiling. "You are too cute, you know that?"

Merlin smiled widely, suddenly proud of himself, and said, "Why yes. I did actually. But thank you for pointing it out to me."

"Oh hush," Arthur said, poking at Merlin's ribs, causing him to jump a little. Arthur loved that Merlin was ticklish. "You only like me for my honesty."

"Most definitely," Merlin said sarcastically, chuckling to himself. He leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder, just watching him as he studied to himself, not bothering with trying to make Merlin pay attention any more.

"You know what, Arthur?"

"What, Merlin?"

"You're really cute."

Arthur's mouth twitched up into a small smile, "Thank you. You're pretty attractive yourself."

"No, I mean like, really, really cute. I just want to keep kissing you."

By this point, Arthur's face was flushed, but he continued looking only at his textbook because he knew if he looked at Merlin no studying was going to get done at all.

"Shush you. I really do need to study. I thought I'd go back to those easy classes at Avalon, but since we got a new science teacher, it's still just as difficult as it was at Ealdor."

Merlin immediately got quiet. Arthur wanted to smack himself in the face at that point. He knew how much Merlin missed him being at Ealdor with him. They'd had the conversation before; Melrin wasn't angry with Arthur for going back, he'd just miss him a lot. But they'd worked it out and they worked around it.

"Sorry…" Arthur said, trailing off, turning back to his notebook that he began scribbling in.

Merlin moved his hand again to hold Arthur's, intertwining their fingers.

Arthur slowly looked up at Merlin, only to see that Merlin was smiling softly.

They held each other's eyes before gravity took over, pulling them towards each other. Their lips met gently before rapidly becoming deeper. Arthur brought his free hand up behind Merlin's neck again, pulling Merlin further into his embrace. Merlin used his hand to slide up Arthur's thigh before resting at the waistband of his pants. He half-rolled over onto Arthur, his legs still on one side of the taller boy.

Arthur roughly pushed the books off his lap and they tumbled into the floor.

Merlin then situated himself further on top of Arthur, deepening the kiss. Their mouths moving in perfect sync with the other.

Arthur hesitated for only a second before venturing his tongue across Merlin's bottom lip resulting in a small gasp from Melrin.

Arthur relaxed and smiled against Merlin's lips before moving his other hand to Merlin's upper arm, holding him where he was at.

Both of their eyes were closed, their foreheads resting against each other, their breathing heavy, yet barely audible.

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur blew out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding through his nose, causing Merlin to smile and open his eyes.

Merlin licked his lips, ready to move in for another kiss just as soon as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

Arthur's eyes flew open immediately, already pushing Merlin up and off him, but it was too late.

"Hey, Arthur. I was wondering, do you know why Gwen- oh… Uh, sorry… I didn't- didn't realize Merlin was ov-… Hey, Merlin…" Morgana started to say, but as soon as she caught sight of Merlin hovering over Arthur, she lowered her gaze and mumbled to the floor.

By the time Morgana's words were out of her mouth, the boys had completely separated to the most opposite side of the bed as they could get. Both had their hands clasped on their laps, their heads down. Arthur ran a hand through his hair before finally looking up at his stepsister.

"I'll just, uh… I'll come back later…" Morgana started to say as she turned to exit the room, before Arthur stopped her.

"Wait. _Morgana__._ Don't even _think _about going downstairs and blabbering about this to my dad. I have to ask him something in the next few days and I'd like for him not to already have a reason to be mad at me before I get the chance. So, keep quiet, okay?" He fixed Morgana with a hard stare, which Morgana understood completely.

The entire time Merlin said nothing. He couldn't even look Arthur in the eye, much less Morgana at the moment.

Morgana nodded, mumbled an okay, and left Arthur's room before going into her own from across the hall and shutting her door.

Arthur sighed loudly, tipping his head back on the headboard. He then started laughing, chuckling at first until it turned into full-fledged giggles.

Merlin looked up at Arthur's flushed face and smiled, immediately laughing in return. Eventually they were both doubled over in a fit of laughter, rolling all over the bed. They stopped after a few minutes and tried to calm down the laughter, but every time they got control of themselves, they'd look at each other and it'd start all over again.

Somewhere in between the fits they were having, they'd ended up sprawled out beside one another, Merlin's hand in Arthur's hair as he began to nod off, the Morgana ordeal mostly forgotten. Arthur's head was laid on Merlin's chest. His arm lay across Merlin's stomach, folding under and around his cardigan.

"You smell good," Arthur said, sighing into Merlin's shirt.

Merlin laughed, lifting Arthur's head with the movement. Arthur loved Merlin's laugh. He could listen to it all day. "Thanks, babe"

Arthur had never had someone to call him that, or vice versa. He loved the way it sounded. The fact that he could be someone else's _anything_ made his heart explode with joy. He knotted his fingers in Merlin's shirt firmer and snuggled as close as he could get.

They laid against each other, talking about anything and everything for hours until they both fell asleep, accidentally of course, wrapped in each other.

* * *

Uther made his way up the stairs at around 12:45 to check on the two boys. It was a school night, a Wednesday to be exact, and he had thought it had passed Merlin's curfew.

Indeed it had, because Merlin was supposed to have been home at 11:00, but the boys had fallen asleep. Uther opened the cracked door, the light still on.

He saw Arthur on his side, with Merlin behind him, his arm thrown over Arthur's torso. They were on top of the covers which Uther was happy about. He also noticed that their hands were linked, both of their fingers sprawled out next to Arthur's pillow.

Uther wanted nothing more than to go over to the bed and shake them both awake, but he could tell by their slight snores that they were both out for good. So instead of worrying them, he left Arthur's room, turning off the light yet leaving the door cracked where it was, and walked downstairs to call Merlin's parents to let them know what had happened.

He remembered that Ygraine had gotten Merlin's home number from Arthur when they had started dating and that she had put it in the contact booklet magnetized to the fridge.

The conversation was strained being that Merlin's parents were still obviously on edge about having a son who was gay, who also had a boyfriend, but they agreed that he could stay for just that night and that they'd be talking to him the day after. Uther huffed at their ignorant responses and assured them that Merlin was fine and that he'd get him up earlier to be at Ealdor on time in the morning.

He hung up the phone and went to check on the two once more.

Uther opened the door slightly, not bothering to turn back on the light, and just using the hallway light to see them. They were in a similar position, but Arthur had rearranged and was now facing Merlin. He must have woken them up at least for a little bit because the comforter was now covering them both. Arthur's head was tucked under Merlin's chin, his arm around him under the blanket. Merlin's one arm was resting under Arthur's neck, acting as Arthur's pillow, and his other was across Arthur's waist.

Uther knew he should have been angry or at least in a more "protective father" mood, but he couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he looked at his son and his son's boyfriend.

He left and went to join Ygraine in their bedroom so he could get some sleep. She was already asleep so he settled in, trying not to disturb her.

His last thought before he drifted off into sleep was not about his son's hopeful happiness, but about how hard Merlin's home life must be. He also remembered what Merlin's mother had said about the talk they'd be having with him then next day.

He was scared for Merlin. He just didn't know why, but he knew damn sure he was going to find out, come hell or high water. He would.


End file.
